Waking up in Essex
by Punk13405
Summary: A man has too much to drink and wakes up in someone's bed in Essex, but when not all is as it seems, what will happen as things start to unfold? Yaoi, rated M for language and Mature Sexual Content.NOTE: This story is cancelled
1. Waking up

This is my first yaoi fic, And I really don't know what to say about it.

I don't own Gorillaz, or yaoi, or anything, I AM NOTHING! (sobs)

"Oh man I had way too much to drink last night," Ben said as he was waking from the alchohol induced sleep.  
He looked around, "Wait, this isn't my room," he said, as he looked around he saw many keyboards, a three screened TV.  
"oh god please don't tell me I am where I think I am," he looked over next to him. And he saw what he had feared, a blue haired,  
20-some year old man, "SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled.

Ben had tried to stop drinking so much, he thought it would ruin his image. He lived in Minnesota (Which is probably why he was so suprised)  
and went to a bar the night before, and had gotten so drunk he couldn't even remember walking into the bar.  
The Gorillaz were just done with a concert and 2D had gone to the same bar because he had herd that the drinks were great, and found Ben unconcious on the floor.  
2D, being the idiot he was (and slightly drunk too) decided to take Ben to the hotel to take care of him.

Ben was still drunk when he woke up to 2D staring at him with those empty onyx eyes.

Now three problems complicated the situation...

1. Ben was very drunk, and admired the Gorillaz (Especially 2D)

2. Ben was Bisexual

3. 2D was also pretty drunk

"are you okay?" 2D asked, Ben responded "Never better," as he gazed into 2D eyes. Ben was extremely aroused at the fact that 2D had no shirt on.  
The truth was that 2D was just changing when Ben woke up, 2D thought that Ben was the most handsome man he had ever seen (Being drunk of course)  
and walked up to him, "same 'ere" 2D responded, and leaned in and kissed him. Ben then wrapped his arms around 2D and opened his mouth, letting D's tongue lazily massage his, Ben moaned in pleasure upon feeling this. they both felt the bulge in each others' pants and soon took them off, and pretty soon both were naked in bed.  
But not much else resulted as far as Ben knew, he couldn't remember any more.

And now he was in bed with the singer of the Gorillaz, in his room at Kong in Essex!

After he yelled, 2D obviously woke up startled, thinking it was Murdoc about to beat him up, but instead found an 18-year old boy in his bed naked,  
yelling, "Whoa what va fuck!" he said, "My thoughts exactly," Ben said as he stood up, looking for something to wrap himself in, "Now where the hell am I "  
Brad asked, "Your in Essex" 2D responded, "Aw shit! how'd I get fuckin here!", "I don' know, las' I 'member I found you pass' out in a bar" 2D responded, he hadn't exactly expect to find a teen wearing no clothes in his bed with him, but was slightly aroused at the thought. "aw man, I don't know how I'm going to forgive myself for this!" He checked his pockets, "Oh this is not good," Ben said, "what's not good?" 2D asked, after a second he felt pretty stupid to ask that question. Ben just gave him a wierd look and said "My fuckin wallet's gone, I have no money! How am I going to get back home! I don't even have clothes." "Well you can borrow some of mine," 2D responded, "Okay, thanks 2D,"

2D watched as Ben grabbed 2D's "Hello Kinky" shirt and said "I'm gonna take a shower."

Brad hadn't noticed but 2D was exremely aroused at Ben taking a shower.

wow, I mean just, wow...


	2. the shower

Okay, due to a few (one or two) people wanting this story to progress, against my will I will finish the story... 

As Ben was taking a shower, he heard the door open just a crack, 'oh shit you can't tell me that I turn him on' he thought to himself.  
His conscious told him otherwise, 'you know you want him though, you've always had a crush on him and now's your chance' It kept saying to him.  
As he was arguing with himself, 2D stepped into the shower. He did it quietly so Ben did not hear him, he walked up behind him and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "you know, I wasn' drunk tha' night" he said as he ran his hand down Ben's chest. 'oh my god! now's your chance ' his consciousness kept screaming at him. Ben only purred in ecstasy at the hot water of the shower and D's hand caressing the muscles of his abdomen. Soon his hand went further south to Ben's length and gripped it hard, thrusting slowly and gently at first. Ben moaned "Oh 2D" which made 'D pump faster and faster and after a good two minutes of thrusting and moaning, Ben exploded all over his stomache, being washed off by the shower.

Ben couldn't take it any longer, he needed more, he turned around and trailed his tongue down 2D's stomache, getting on his knees as his tounge found it's way to 2D's length, and he closed his mouth around it. 2D moaned as he cupped his hands around Ben's head and pushed in for more. Ben was happy to oblige and deepthroated 'D, "oh yeah, jus' like tha'" 2D moaned and pretty soon he exploded in Ben's mouth. Ben swallowed all of it and licked 'D length clean.

As they stepped out of the shower 2D whispered something Ben had always wanted to hear from the singer into his ear, "I love you".


	3. Breakfast

They both laid in Stu's bed, Ben in the singer's loving embrace. 

"Ben, I'm gonna 'ave to explain some stuff to you" 2D said, Holding Ben in his arms. "Yeah, what?" Ben replied.  
"Well, for starters, you weren' drunk tha' night either, we both were completely fine when we...well..you know..." 'D responded, kind of embarassed.  
"It's okay, I accept that, I just want to be with you." Ben responded, sure he didn't think 2D was telling the truth, but he loved him all the same, he rested his head in the older man's chest."that's not it though," the blue haired angel responded, "It's been two months since then." "WHAT?" Ben exclaimed, shocked to hear that it could even be possible that it had been so long."Look, let's talk about this a bit later, okay, first you need some breakfast" 'D responded. Ben could only nod, maybe some breakfast would clear this up.

They slowly walked towards the kitchen, Ben at 2D's side, with 'D's arm around his waist. Ben loved this feeling of warmth, being near his long-time crush, taking in his beautiful butterscotch scent.

When they got to the kitchen, a 16-year old japanese girl jumped up, "Konichiwa Ben-San!" Ben almost jumped back at that comment. Then he noticed a big man looking straight at him, he looked slightly angry but understanding at the same time."hey Ben.." Said Russel, This time he did jump back, "How in the hell do you know me!" Ben choked out, still baffled by the fact that they all knew him. "he still doesn't remember, Stu-San?" Noodle questioned, "No no' yet, it'll come back to him"

"What will come back to me?" Ben asked looking up at 2D, "Your memory, of course, Muds knocked you out yesterday" 2D said as he put a pop-Tart in the toaster.  
"Why would he do that?" Ben asked, "Well, your going to have to figure that out for yourself. We don't know why..." "oh" ben looked dissapointed that none of them knew why Murdoc did a number on his head. "want a pop-tart?" 2D asked, "uh, yeah, that sounds good"  
Ben knew they weren't telling him everything, so he would just have to try and remember it for himself.

After breakfast, Ben decided to look around Kong, see if looking at stuff would help him remember. He was looking at the "art" in the bathroom, wondering who drew it, when two arms snaked around his waist, "'ello Ben", it was Murdoc, the bassist.  
"Murdoc, what are you doing?" Ben asked, a bit afraid of the satanist. "just showing my affection for you" he whispered into his ear, holding him closer. "Murdoc, please get off me" Ben begged, Between 2D and Murdoc, he thought that 2D was hotter than Muds, but if he didn't have a choice,  
he would have fucked Muds, thus adding more tension to the situation. "fine, but you'll remember soon enough..." Murdoc said looking into Ben's purple eyes with his mismatched ones, and then he walked out.

"Man, this is not good" Ben said, worried what Murdoc meant by "you'll remember soon enough.  
'Damn it, why couldn't this be a simple relationship!' he thought, he then went to 2D's room, he really neede someone to talk to.


	4. Flashbacks

"2D, are you there" Ben asked, peering into the singer's room, after not hearing a response and water running, he knew 2D was just taking a shower, and walked in.  
He sat down on the singer's bed and looked at the bathroom door, oh how he would have loved to walk in there and have steamy, passionate sex with the man right now,  
hell at least it would get his mind off of what Murdoc told him. He suddenly felt himself getting hard at the thought of Stu naked, and couldn't wait to see him walk out of that bathroom in the nude.

His head suddenly started hurting, "What the hell?" he questioned, he closed his eyes...

Flashback:  
"are you okay?" 2D asked, Ben responded "Never better," as he gazed into 2D eyes. Ben was extremely aroused at the fact that 2D had no shirt on.  
The truth was that 2D was just changing when Ben woke up, 2D thought that Ben was the most handsome man he had ever seen and walked up to him, "same 'ere" 2D responded, and leaned in and kissed him. Ben then wrapped his arms around 2D and opened his mouth, letting D's tongue lazily massage his, Ben moaned in pleasure upon feeling this. they both felt the bulge in each others' pants and soon took them off, Ben smiled as he finally got to see 2D's erection.  
"this would be the first time I've done this" Ben said, "I's okay, I'll be gentle" 'D responded as he circled his fingers around The man's hard nipples.  
2D ground his hips into Ben's smaller, more inexperienced body, and a moan of pleasure escaped Ben lips, "oh yes, please just fuck me 2D, please", "Are you sure?" 2D asked "Yes, please" Ben responded, and 2D flipped the boy onto his back. "I'm gonna need you to relax" 2D whispered into his ear, "okay" Ben responded, relaxing all the muscles in his lower torso.  
'D took one finger and slowly pushed it into Ben. Ben gasped, "if it 'urts, just tell me and I'll stop" 2D comforted him as he slowly put another finger inside him, making scizzor motions to stretch him so it wouldn't hurt so much when he entered him.  
'D had put lube on his member and held it ready at Ben's entrance, "This'll 'urt at first, but it will get better...ready?" "yes" Ben responded, as 'D slowly pushed himself into the young man...

Switch Flashback:

"No Murdoc, please don't" he pleaded, tears in his eyes as Murdoc tore his shirt off and grabbed the man's member, and thrust into him. Ben screamed in pain, it didn't hurt nearly this much when 2D did it.  
"Shut up, your breaking my concentration" Murdoc responded as he thrusted in and out of the boy...

End of Flashback:

Ben opened his eyes, and soon tears came out of them, he started sobbing, 'what did he do to me!' he thought as 2D came out, completely naked, "Ben, wha's wrong, why are ya cryin?" he said as he held Ben in his arms.  
"Why can't I remember anything, it's all hazy!" he cried as he layed his head on Stu's chest, "I's okay, you'll remember everything in time" he said as he held the quivering body close to him. Ben had never felt so safe than when the singer held him in his arms, he felt loved and needed. 'D held Ben's chin and met his black, mysterious orbs with Ben's dark purple eyes, "it's gonna be okay, I'll help you remember" 'D said as he met his lips with the younger man's.

"heh, guess I better ge' some clothes on." he joked, "Do you have to?" Ben asked, he loved the sight of 2D naked, he looked skinny, yet muscular at the same time. "I know wha' your thinkin', and we'll have time for that la'er, but I have ta go places today, so for now, just try to ge' some sleep." he said and picked Ben up bridal style, and layed him on the bed, "I'll be back la'er, then we can do all tha'." He said as he left the room.

Well, there's chapter 4 for ya, please review, and I'll have chapter 5 up soon! 


	5. Bad Dreams, Pleasant Awakenings

WARNING: this chapter contains Rape, just thought you should know 

As ben laid there he tried to remember what he had forgotten, about 2D, about how he got there, but mostly...about Murdoc, what had he done to him? Just the, he heard a banging on the door, and then the door came flying open, and who he feared stood in the doorway, Murdoc.  
"'eard you had some trouble remembering what happened, so I thought I'd give you a crash course, hehe" he snickered with a big grin spreading across his face. Ben knew better then to stay still, and ran for the door, but the satanist grabbed him as quick as he could get up, "Oh no you don't, your staying right there" he said licking his lips as he pushed him back onto the bed. "You can either not struggle and I'll go easy on ya, or you can struggle and I'll have ta get...ungentle, hehehe" he warned with a evil grin on his face. Ben would regret saying what he did after Murdoc said that, "Okay, I won't struggle then..." he said, scared of what the satanist was capable of. "good, now take your pants off." Ben didn't want to but obeyed, he knew how this would turn out either way, it all came down to how he let it go, slow and gentle, or rough and painful. He undid the belt on his pants and unzipped them and brought them down to his knees and the bassist pulled them off and threw them on the ground, unzipping his own pants as Ben shamefully brought down his boxers, revealing his whole self. Murdoc had taken off his pants now, "Now lay down on your stomache, and I'll go gentle on ya." he demanded, the boy obeyed and layed on his stomache on the bed, "Open your legs." he said softly into his ear. A tearstarted forming in Ben's eye but he obeyed and spread his legs apart.  
The satanist spit on his hand and spread it all over his rock hard member, and stood ready. 3...2...1...and he thrust into him.

"AHH!" Ben screamed as he shot out of bed. 'It was all a bad dream' he reassured himself. As soon as he said that, the door came open and in walked the blue-haired singer, "Ello Ben, sleep well?" "I guess" Ben said, knowing that 'D would be too stupid to figure out something was wrong, Ben just wanted to forget about that dream. "Good, 'member what I promised ya earlier?" he asked with a grin.  
"Oh yeah, I remember" Ben replied with a grin of his own. 2D started walking closer to him, Ben could feel his heart racing with excitement, he wanted 2D so bad, and the fact that the blue haired angel made the first move excited him further, he could feel his member getting incredibly hard, "Oh, someone's 'appy to see me" 'D said, now with a hungry grin on his face. Ben hung his head in embarassement,  
A big blush creeping across his face, "Aw come on now, I'm jus' playin aroun' wif ya" he said, holding his chin so the purple eyed beauty could look straight into his dark, hollow orbs, and he met his lips to the younger boy's. Ben melted into the dreamy kiss, opening his mouth so D could slip his inside, which he did, their tongues entwining. He wanted it to last forever, forever in his lover's arms, but the kiss was broken off by D, "What is it?" Ben asked, sad that their moment was cut off, "Well you don' wan' people to see, do ya?" He asked, pointing at the open door. "No" He replied, and D closed the door...

The sex scene will be in the next chappie, so don't lose hope, there WILL BE MORE (and Loony Lemons, will you stop reading this already!)

AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. A new Definition of togetherness

Sorry if I took a little too long to work on this chapter, I've been preoccupied with school lately.

As the door closed, Ben walked up to him and placed a passionate kiss on the singer's lips, 'D was slightly suprised but soon seeped into the kiss, bringing his hand around to the back of the boy's head, coursing it through his brown hair.  
They broke the kiss as Ben playfully pushed 2D onto the bed, and started taking off his clothes. D could only watch as his lover took his shirt off, then his pants, but not his boxers, "Hey, wha' abou' them?" "In a minute" He said, "You love torturin me don' you"  
"Why never" He said as he crawled onto the blue haired angel and met his lips with the man's. D brought his hand around to the back of the boy's head, holding him gently as he lovingly caressed his tongue with his own. Ben was in a state of bliss, D always knew how to relax him and make him feel safe in his arms, and he started working at the singer's belt, taking it off and undoing the zipper, "Ooh, you really wan' it tonight don' you?" D asked slyly, "You know it" Ben responded, taking D's pants off and tossing them off the bed,  
taking off his own boxers in the process. Once they were both naked, Ben wrapped his arms around 2D's neck as 'D flipped Ben onto his back. The boy watched as 'D grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, put it on his fingers, and gently entered him, spreading the lube around Ben's entrance, he then spread more on his hard member, and then Ben relaxed as 'D lifted his legs up and got between them, "Ready?" the singer asked, Ben just nodded and 'D slowly penetrated him. Ben at first gasped but soon relaxed at the feeling of 'D inside him. 'D saw this and gave Ben a kiss on the lips, and began thrusting in and out, hitting his spot "Ohh yes 'D, mmmmm" Ben moaned as 'D thrusted harder, deeper, and faster. Ben wrapped his legs and arms around D's warm body, "ohh yeah 'D, harder" he begged as a deep blush came across his face, 2D obliged and thrusted even harder and deeper, making Ben moan louder, "Oooohhhh D", 'D soon grabbed the boys member and gently thrusted his hand up and down to the rythum of his thrusts as he started to reach his orgasm. Ben moaned loud, then tensed up as he spilled his seed all over 'D's and his stomach. It was at the same time that Stu thrusted deep into him, and spilled his warm seed into him. "oooohhhhh" Ben moaned as the seed came into contact with his insides, coating his insides in 2D's essence, he smiled at this warm feeling and hugged the singer "I love you Stu" "I love you too Ben" 2D replied to the purple eyed angel, and grabbed a towel, cleaning them both off, then tossed the cum covered towel aside , and layed close to his lover, giving him a passionate kiss. Ben was tired and let 2D work his tongue into his mouth, holding his tongue in a gentle embrace.

They got close and cuddled, Ben basking in 2D's wonderful warmth and butterscotch scent. Slowly drifting to sleep from exhaustion. 2D wrapped his arms around Ben, holding him protectively as they both grew tired. "so can we do this tommorrow?" Ben asked, "Sorry, bu' I go' fings to go to, maybe the day af'er?" 'D asked.  
"Sure, as long as I get to be with you" Ben said closing his eyes as he rested his head on the blue haired man's chest. And they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Sorry if this chappie was short, but that's just how I work. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
